Rivers Edge
by Katie Girlx
Summary: Knight's Ridge's over sexed, drunken rich teenagers are still trying to find what happy is and how to get it before time runs out and everything changes. The clock is clicking as everyone seems to learn that nothing lasts forever and fire never dies.
1. Chapter 1

River Edge

River Edge

A Fire River Story

Written by: Katie

**Chapter One**

The flowers were in full bloom across the small town, small pink flowers flowing down the rivers way. The green leaves covering every tree, and every grass to its matching color perfection. And as if nothing could be any better the sky was a beautiful shade of blue every day as if it was just made for the perfection of those citizens below it coming into the beautiful April spring air.

The feeling of "home sweet home" spread through the breeze as most of the inhabitants of the over privileged small Connecticut town of Knight's Ridge were returning from the most exotic places over their spring break Paris, Québec, Aruba and all the small Bahamian islands that no one really knew their names. But Knights Ridge Preparatory School's senior class were returning from a not so family related long seven days in Cabo, across the country, for just as much partying and twice as much sun.

As if they didn't see each other enough. The limo's were pulling through the main road of the town gliding right across the river that ran through the middle of it, and the anticipation of a back to school party later that night was quick to adhere to while early gossip was already being whispered in small hushed tones.

A beautiful blonde stepped out from a sleek black tinted glass town car, her long blonde hair reaching past her shoulders, her pale skin sun kissed as she was still unable to part with her BCBG bikini hidden under her soft jersey dress. Her large Kate Spade sunglasses covered her deep navy blue eyes as she strutted up the front walkway of her not so humble abode, but her fantasy of the past week was broken by the stench of marijuana seeping through her nostrils as soon as the front door slammed.

She was most defiantly home. "Jesus Christ." She muttered under her breath dropping her large oversized bag, and sunglasses to the ground as she walked deeper into the mansion. "Hey Sis." Tag Foster said nearly choking as he pulled his face away from the clay bong he held in his hands. His beard was unruly and his body odor just as bad as the Mary Jane he had scattered across the main part of the house, without any guidance from his tacky mother, Tag was most defiantly hopeless.

"Where's my father." Serena Allen asked jumping onto the kitchen counter her long lean legs kicking back at forth as she looked at her step-brother anxiously. "There not back from Euro yet…" "Your mean Europe dumbass." Tag rolled his eyes standing up walking closer to Serena, the reigning godess of Knights Ridge, his mouth shut tight until his blew a thick cloud of smoke into her model like face. "Fuck you." Serena belted pushing Tag back from his chest. "That's not very nice." Serena Allen rolled her eyes smiling. "I got to go change…" She gleamed. "I know just the outfit."

Not to far down the river, one of the most prestigious houses in Knights Ridge front door just slammed closed to an echoing house as Myers, of the Myers and Myers Attorney of Law Firm were still away on their own spring break away from the hustle and bustle of crime and punishment. Two Knight Ridge Prep seniors walked through the front way hand in hand.

Her long dark brunette hair reached down her back as she carefully dropped both of their luggages to the ground, and shuffled her straight across bangs until they were in perfect position. She smiled, slightly up at the young familiar looking boys face as she let go of his hand. "Should I put those somewhere?" Reagan South piped up at his girlfriends bulging eyes were deepening into his soul.

"No let's just leave them in front of the door." Charlotte-Marie Myers mumbled rolling her eyes as she walked away, her lackey for lack of the better word following her dumbly. His eyes were a dark brown, though although deep always seemed to be lacking emotion just as was his brain. "My father is going to be home soon." Charlotte said softly, sounding kinder as her emotions were on edge after a long week of Regan tagging alone with her every move and the worst last twenty four hours of her life, one dumb comment after another.

"…your parents probably want to see you." She lied. "Yeah." He mumbled leaning down but was quickly interrupted. "Lip Gloss." Charlotte said sweetly as Reagan South, a fresh face to be seen, turned around heading towards the door. He was most defiantly this pint up, lace downed girls rebound. The longest rebound of all.

Right down the main road, next to the black town cars, and long stretch limos were two lonely seniors walking down the main road across the woods of the infamous Halloween party, hidden behind it the beautiful river. "I can't fucking believe this." An angry Knights Ridge senior protested his glowing eyes filled with anger as he towed behind him a large suitcase. "Oh its just a few blocks." The second senior said her long black hair reaching down, her freckles apparent next to her tan skin.

"_It's just a few blocks."_ He mimicked her. "I can see your house." Lorelei Miller said pointing up ahead to their houses that were only a few apart. Although she was knew Lorelei had quickly gotten upon almost everyone's nerves especially on a certain someone mostly from her very existence. "Well at least I didn't tip the driver an extra forty bucks because his car broke down." Nate Westerfeld grunted as he sped up leaving his neighbor behind him slowly walking.

"He had to wait for a tow truck Natie!" "Do-Not call me that." He mumbled under his breath. "Katie does." Lorelei spoke as Nate speed up even more his perfect muscles starting to split a sweat as the mid afternoon sun hit nearly eighty degrees in the Ridge. "Look your house!" He called loudly actually beginning to run, as if he was in a triathlon, pointing to the house behind him as he ran before she could even speak another word, if anything he hated her even more than the day little miss O.C. showed her face.

"I'm home!" A beautiful young sixth senior said closing the large wide set door closed to the mansion like home with a white SAAB sitting in front of it. The reigning god walked further into the empty house. "Dad?" He called out, to no answer came from any of the rooms surrounding him except soft shuffles from the upper level.

He walked over to the counter leaving his suitcases behind near the couch, _No- In Manhattan for the weekend. Catch up with your sister. Be home Sunday._ A stationary piece of paper said, written by an experts hand as the shuffles from the second floor became louder until a second body appeared on top of the double wide stair case. "Noah!" A young shrilled voice called as she came bouncing down the stairs her double D breasts going even farther then the distance from the top to the bottom of the stair case.

The sibling embraced both their Caribbean blue eyes meeting quickly for the first time in over a week. "How've you been Katie?" Noah Scott asked scratching the back of his neck. "This place sucks! There's no one around, nothing to do. And all Dad talks about is going to boarding school… How was Cabo?" Katie Scott said jumping up and down her voice loud, holding her breath just not to ask what was expected of her.

"What about all your friends…?" "How was _Cabo_?" His younger sophomore sister piped up cutting the senior off. "It was good, really good." She bit her lip softly, just to hold it in. "Where are you going?" She pleaded as Noah began walking up the stairs of the house. "Getting ready? Aren't you coming tonight?" Katie shrieked again as she pounded up the stairs next to her brother.

It didn't take long for the Knights Ridges kids to get back in business of too much underage drinking, over sexed, high strung small town life. And just as the realization of these life's would only continue for so much longer before they all left, every party became that much more important because they were all still just waiting for their life's to begin. Because nothing lasts forever and fires never die.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Rivers Edge

Rivers Edge

**Chapter Two**

The spring sun was setting behind the large mansion houses and the earlier breeze was subsiding for another day. The familiar looking house sitting across from the river that ran through the middle of the town was revved up for another late night party at the good old Westerfelds mansion.

The kegs were aligned out on the back porch, three to be exact, resting on the railing ready to be tapped again, again and again. The house was already nearing to capacity the front door swinging open and closed, to anyone's discretion. And the music was blaring. Normal Knights Ridge life was back into a full swing and no one could stop it now even at its worse.

"I can't believe you wore that." Noah Scott said walking up his best friend's front lawn only slightly behind his younger sophomore sister. Her lean legs were spreading out from a doubly short purple leather shirt, her double D breasts nearly covered in a black tank and fitted black vest. "Why do I look bad?" Katie Scott asked running her fingers through her short brunette bob. "No, you just don't look like you." He smiled slightly. "What do you think happened in Cabo?"

Katie stayed silent until the front door rammed open two scrawny looking juniors getting pushed out onto the lawn by some bulky looking football players but were quickly diverted by the sight of the heart stopping underclassman.

As the two entered the house the music rocked them from side to side, the vibrations from the speakers sending the home's walls into a contagious frenzy. "Come on." Noah grunted leading the way through the large clumps of people filling up the house as if there was nowhere else to go, as they walked through the kitchen, two familiar faces perked up at the Scott's entered the room.

"Just give me the drink Nate." The senior blonde cringed in a high strung voice holding out her hand for the red cup being held in Nate's Westerfelds hand. "just tell me what's in it!" "What the fuck, why do you care?" Nate smiled his white teeth showing through his mischievous smile. "it's my right to know what kind of illegal substances are going in my house."

"This is all illegal." Serena Allen said quickly grabbing the drink out of her friends hand and taking a long gulp as if it had been years since she had a drink, and not only this morning on the plane ride home. "Babe!" She cried before she could even swallow her second drink, as her eyes widened walking towards her perfect on again off again partner in crime.

But it wasn't as easy for Nate Westerfelds, everyone's secret obsession, to react to the Scott's arrival since his own girlfriend who he had left in one piece seemed to reform. His eye widened for a moment and while she looked gorgeous, sexy and perfects it was slightly surprising. What _did_ she think happened in Cabo?

"Kate!..." Nate cried wrapping his arms around her shoulders and smoothly kissing her on the cheek. "Natie!" Katie said sweetly turning around looking up into his eyes as she played with the rim of his shirt. "Do you want a drink?" He asked oddly slightly confused by his girlfriend's personification. She nodded as he quickly leant down pecking her plump Chanel lip glossed lips.

"Where's Charlotte?" Noah asked ignoring his sister as Serena Allen rested her already tipsy head on his shoulder. "She's trying to get Reagan to play beer pong for a while give her mommy voice a rest." She cracked just as her best friend came up and stood next to little Katie Scott.


	3. Chapter 3

Rivers Edge

Rivers Edge

**Chapter Three**

In a few short moments everything changed in Knights Ridge and the clicking clock got an extra jolt. The following Monday came slower than expected and all of Knights Ridge Prep school was buzzing with the news of the latest Westerfeld party show down, with the law.

The red and blue flashing lights were almost like a nightmare the unexpected mad dash to the cars and of course the ever begging question what did the ultimate party holder of the small Connecticut town do?

Never in the world had Knights Ridge been a place where something could wrong, other than your personal life, never had it been a place where utter privacy was an issue, except with each other and it had never had an open door policy with the outside world, until now.

His long muscular body glided down the hallway a stunned looks upon his face the same one that had been on that night as the patriotic colors approached his home. An unbelievable state of mind finally reached even if no one knew it existed. "Hey Nate." A fellow senior boy asked waving slightly awkwardly towards the well known Knights Ridge kid. He was barely able to speak any words back until the loud slamming of a locker close by set him off.

Her Caribbean blue eyes widened with excitement and despair as she saw the untouchable Nate Westerfeld. "Nate…?" Katie Scott said hurrying down the hallway about her boyfriend. He turned around slowly looking at her finally breaking into a smile as he grabbed her hand interlacing his fingers with hers. "You never called me Sunday." She whined looking up at his some what blank face.

"Nate... What happened after everyone left?" He almost quivered as if the night had been a real life night mare. "They came in and looked around." "And…?" Everyone's eyes seemed to be glued to the pair walking down the hall in a mist. "They called my parents and fined us two thousand dollars." Katie grunted. "And…?" Nate looked down at her almost even more amazed then before. "Nothing."

A slow smile softly curved around Katie's lips. "That's not bad at all, don't you realize that?" He nodded. "Maybe that's why I'm so amazed." "Natie! What happened?" An obnoxious voice said blindsiding the two from a classroom resting against the school's hallway. "I thought it I told you _not_ to call me that." He responded without even having to think about who the annoyance was stalking him through the halls. "You don't like being called…" Katie started to question worriedly before Lorelei Miller quickly inverted.

"What happened on Friday?" Her voice irked Katie even more today then usual, especially cutting her off. "The cops came." "I know my parents called again." Nate's eyes began to blink uncontrollably letting go of his younger sophomore girlfriends hand as he looked over at the freckled O.C. beauty. "Again?" She smiled slightly, nervous of his reaction.

"They've called a few times over your parties the last few months; they said the cops finally made the drive up here after their last one." "Get out of my face." Nate said harshly but still in a joking matter, that he was sure she wouldn't understand. Lorelei huffed a cloud of air from her mouth and disappeared behind Katie and Nate as they continued walking. At that moment it was clear that one of the few things in Nate's life that he truly loved were his parties. He loved buying kegs, he loved being talked about, he loved inviting his friends over, and he love living for his parties. Nate Westerfeld as the rest of the seniors knew it was all coming to an end very soon which made the sudden unthinkable change in the stakes worse.

Inside one of the side pocket classrooms inside of Knights Ridge Prep School Charlotte-Marie Myers sat tapping her foot anxiously against the metal frame of her desk. "Charlotte?" A specific blonde beauty questioned softly as she ran her fingers through her mid length hair. "Char-? Is something the matter?" Charlotte jumped to life as her dark brunette bangs flew to the sky.

"Reagan! He's a fucking idiot." Serena Allen cracked a sarcastic laugh under his breath. "Okay? I see him this morning and I decide to be a little cheery and actually say hi to him, grace him with my presence…" Charlotte said anxiously speaking at a speed that was hardly audibly. "and he doesn't realize who I am. He takes a double take and finally breaks into some stupid, half-ass smiles and asks me if I dyed my hair. I say no. and he says that's he only dates blondes and that he was positive my hair was blonde." Serena continued to smile at her beast friend, completely unsurprised by her story.

"The asshole completely ruined my good mood, I told him that he should be lucky as hell that I'm still with him, and that I haven't whipped him like every one of the other senior's boys into some decent shape and left him, his mouth on the floor still trying to figure out what the fuck I said!" They both laughed half heartedly. "Why are you still with him?" Serena questioned as another junior boy looked her up and down out of envy.

The reigning god of Knights Ridge stood shakily at the principal's door his model like body covered by a t shirt and designer jeans, and while the several freshman girls sneaking a peak at him from down the hall seemed impressed with his good looks, he didn't think Dr. Crowell would feel the same way.

"Mr. Scott." An ominous voice called as Noah Scott walked into the office taking the seat across from the principal of the prep schools desk. Noah looked at the man in his mid forties as if he was out of his mind, already coming up with excuses behind his Caribbean blue eyes for any mischief he might have been accused off, anything to avoid another "sit-down" with his father. "Mr. Crowell…"

"I assume you know why you are here Noah." Andrew Crowell interrupted. "I'm not sure I do sir." Noah said cringing in his seat, yet still appeared cool as he leaned back crossing one leg over his knee. "Graduation is coming up son, and well without beating around the bush, our valedictorian is a very important part of the procession and while your grades show us you're our candidate, your behavior in the last few months doesn't necessarily…" "Are you saying I'm valedictorian?" Noah questioned with a quiet shock.

"If you believe you can do it, write a speech and represent a decent face for the rest of the school year, then yes it is all yours Noah." Dr. Crowell smiled. "Dartmouth will be waiting for you with open arms." Noah stood up before he even answered. "I guess so." He spoke shaking the principal's hands firmly. "I guess so." He said without as much certainty, as he walked out of the room scratching the back of his neck flashing the sudden reveal of abs to the freshman girls still hanging about the office as the bell rang through out the building.


	4. Chapter 4

The loud rumbles set off the sleeping small town rich teens

The loud rumbles set off the sleeping small town rich teens. The car tossing back and forth as it traveled down the trail towards a city although much larger than their own, not all that different. "Blah." A recognizable blonde crossed her arms over her chest and huffed in aggression. "Something the matter there princess?"

Nate Westerfeld questioned sarcastically as he looked across the aisle at the group of friends. "Where are we?" Serena Allen questioned looking out of the Metro North train ignoring that anyone had spoken. "Green witch." The smarts missing Reagan South said convincly as he quickly looked up from the magazine on his lap. "It's Greenwich, hun." Serena's best friend responded as she rolled her eyes patting her rebound with pity on his shoulder.

"Exactly." Reagan continued nonchalantly. Charlotte-Marie Myers let out a sarcastic smile as she put her legs up on her good friend's as he sat across from her. Noah Scott sunk into the old leather chair his girlfriend resting on his shoulder on one side and one of his closet friend's legs resting on his knee. "No, Mom just called." Katie Scott said appearing in front of the two groups of seats, her double D breast covered up by Nate Westerfelds sweatshirt hanging low over her waste, her slim stomach hardly seen under the heavy fabric.

"She said to meet her and dad at the charity." She said falling on top of Nate's lap giggling "Where are you guys staying?" Reagan asked handing the magazine to Charlotte as she gave it a disturbing look and dropped it to the dirty train's floor. "The Marriott marquee." Katie responded hesitantly looking over at the foursome next to herself and Nate. "Isn't that is Brooklyn?"

"No." Serena belted out lifting her head off of her on again off again boyfriend. "Its in time square Reagan." "Right in Brooklyn." His brown eyes were dead as they often were but still sincere. "No... No." Charlotte said in a loss of words listening to her boyfriend's dumb thoughts again.

Katie quickly stood up her lips pursed as she pulled her hair into a quick pony tail. "Where are you going?" Nate protested as his eyes glowed slightly cold without his sweatshirt. "I got to go to the bathroom." She said running off. "But you just went..." Nate said as his best friends sister disappeared.

"No is Kate alright?" "The bathrooms _are_ pretty gross." Serena muttered under her breath as the train was slowly coming to a stop. "I guess so." Noah return as the train erupted into the basement of grand central station. "Now this is Man-Hat-Ten..." Serena slowly looking over at Reagan. "You mean New York Serena." He replied shaking his head.

Charlotte silently apologized to her best friend as they all began to empty out of the train Katie Scott quickly catching up with them. "You okay?" Nate asked resting his arm around her shoulder as the backed the small group.

The lights were unmissable, the energy of rushing people and with the quiet celebrity it burned. But it felt so good. "So your not staying with the South's in their apartment?" Noah Scott teased Charlotte-Marie as they entered the lavish Times Square hotel. "Yeah I passed on that. I told Reagan I'd just see him tonight."

"The last name is Scott." "Myers." Charlotte and Noah said talking to the desk clerks. "Are you sure you're okay." Nate pestered. "Oh will you leave the girl alone Nate. If there is something wrong she will tell you... won't you Kate?" Serena asked as the threesome stood in the middle of the lobby. "Yeah." "You only feel that way because Noah doesn't give a shit if you're alright." Nate spat back.

"I am always alright." "Of course." They continued as they all received keys from the two friends. "We should probably get ready." Noah said looking down at his designer watch. The Knights Ridge kids went up to the fiftieth floor and opened the two rooms next to each other.

"Are you wearing a tux tonight?" Nate Westerfeld asked as he looked in the full length mirror holding two jackets, one in each hand, holding them in front of his body. "I think just a sports jacket." Noah replied as he laid his slacks across the bed. "No...?" "Yeah man?" Nate frowned slightly as he put down the two jackets. "There's only one bed."

"Kate are you almost done in there?" Serena called into the bathroom door that was right next to their Knights Ridge counterparts. "Yeah sorry." Katie Scott replied on the other side of the door as she got dressed for the night on the town. She walked out in a pair of Jimmy Choo heels and a short white silk dress. "You look gorgeous girl." Serena yelled jumping up and down on the bed as Charlotte raced into the bathroom. "Toss me that dress."

Serena ripped off her shirt and slipped on the black Chanel strapless dress. Slowly tugging her jeans off underneath right before there was a soft knock on the door. "Your parents are going to kill you." Serena whined in a childish tone as the boys walked in Nate wearing a pair of slacks, a t shirt, bow tie and sports jacket. "Or praise me."

Katie rolled her eyes as the door closed. "Come on Marie!" Noah yelled pounding on the door. She cursed something under her breath as she came out of the door fixing her bra. "Boobs much." "You shouldn't be looking to her boobs anyway." Charlotte smile. "Katie's got enough to share." Nate Westerfeld smile mischievously and place his hands over his sophomore girlfriend's breasts. "Oh I know." "Shut up Nate." Noah said tossing a pillow across the room.

"Can we go?" Charlotte grunted still fiddling with her light blue Christian Laboutin heels. "Yeah yeah." Serena said jumping off the bed. "So are we getting drunk tonight?""When did that subject manner become a discussion?" Nate asked annoyed as the five some galloped out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Rivers Edge

Rivers Edge

**Chapter Five**

The tall skyscrapers reached high into the dark night sky, no stars in sight overhead of the millions of the people in inhabitation of the streets. It was warm as the buildings created a force field, protecting the city from the oncoming spring breeze. The small town rich kids were already running late, sure to be walking into the ballroom just as the announcer sat down, slipping in the back table away from their parents who were sure to be comparing one another.

And the five-some quickly filled up a table in the large ballroom filled with both unfamiliar and familiar faces alike. "Champagne please!" The beautiful familiar looking bombshell called out as one of the fancily clad waiters walked by catching his eye up and down Serena Allen's perfect young jail bait body.

"So she does come in handy for something!" Nate Westerfeld exploded as he smiled mischievously looking around the lavishly decorated room only slightly feeling foolish for his outfit, consisting of a t-shirt, slacks, bow tie, and sports jacket. "Can't you two cool it tonight?" Another voice piped in interlacing fingers with the Knights Ridge godess as his Caribbean blue were met by their mates of his younger sister Katie Scott.

"It's alright No." Serena said turning to Noah Scott her perfect fit of god to her godess.

"Hello kids." Mr. Westerfeld said coming up behind his son. "Glad you all got here in once piece." His smile was almost genuine enough to make the group of friends believe that the Westerfelds didn't know everyone one of them was at the cop raided party only a few weeks ago. "Nathanial there is someone I would like you to meet."

Nate grinned mischievously over at his best friend Noah and stood up as he shook his head already picturing the words of the coveted eldest Westerfeld. "Nathanial." He rolled his eyes. "What the hell are you wearing? Making a mockery out of our family. First the party and now this? Do I really always have to cover your ass twenty four seven?" Mr. Westerfeld was able to say while still keeping a gracious smile to hide from wondering eyes.

"Button up your jacket and take that miserable tie off." Nate obliged knowing he got a big enough rise out of his father for now as he followed the successful business man to a table fitted for a king closer to the dance floor. Noah rolled his eyes as leaned over re-pouring champagne into his and Serena's glasses.

"Are you sure you don't want any Kate?" Katie shifted in her seat and shook her head: "I'm good." It didn't take long for Nate to slowly walk back to the table and refasten his ridiculous tie around his muscular neck. "Some USC admissions guy." He muttered as he knocked back his filled champagne flute. "My father fails to remember I'm already going to the college of my choice. Not my fault Princeton isn't _his_ choice." He continued filling up his glass again.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" Nate said speaking obnoxiously fast. "Ugh did you see Reagan over there?" Charlotte piped in before Katie could answer repeatedly. "Not in my view but all I could see were goatees'." "You actually want to see him?" Serena added in disappointed. "I was hoping he could get us a car." Noah laughed slightly as he rubbed his hand up and down Serena's thigh as she stayed cool.

"So how long until we can beat this place?" Nate nagged as he refilled his glass for fourth time. "Not long." Noah said looking around the room again sipping from his own champagne glass. "Let me go find the jackass." Charlotte-Marie Myers said standing up from the table her perfectly formed legs sprawling out from her dress. "He at least owes me a nice stretch limo for the night; after all I do for him and his reputation…" She continued trailing off as she set towards the opposite end of the ball room.

"How could Susan Daniels even show up like that?" Katie heard from the table next to her as she listened in on the two Manhattan woman's conversation. "She's only slightly smaller than my million dollar penthouse." The second red head laughed gaudily. "My husband said she's only six months along too." Katie's eye caught the sight of the pregnant woman of who they were speaking off cross over the dance floor, her dress flopping back and forth ridiculously making her laugh at the conversation and the New Yorker's.

And as the smile quickly faded she tuned back into the conversation at her own table leaning forward for the second champagne bottle sitting in the middle of it. "I've only asked you like a million times if you want a drink." Noah grunted as she began to heavily pour it into the glass. "I can change my mind can't I?" She returned sarcastically as Charlotte returned to the table Reagan South in tow. "I believe I got us a car service." He said happily looking around the room in awe, as if he hadn't been there for over two hours.

"You ready Kate?" Nate asked looking over at the sophomore who seemed to be gurgling the rest of the champagne from her glass. "Yes." She replied out of breath as she slammed the glass down. The air seemed colder as the Knights Ridge kids walked out into the open air becoming aware of the shinning black stretch limo outside of the long steps just waiting for them and the rest of the night.

It didn't take long for the small town teens to come along a friendly looking club, busy with people alike and a long awaited line outside. "How the fuck are we going to get in there?" Nate slumped down in his seat looking out of the tinted window at the body guard taking tabs on the people. "You guys wait here." Serena Allen said with a glimmer in her eye as she pulled her dress up around her upper thigh. "Katie pull that top down." She continued grabbing Charlotte's hand as the leapt out of the limo door.

"Hello gorgeous." The body guard dressed all in black said as Serena lead the two other girls anxiously towards the front of the line as on looking Manhattan New Yorkers watched with jealously. "You guys busy tonight?" "Yes we are." "Three little girls won't have trouble fitting in there will we?" Charlotte-Marie flirted as she relaxed her arm around Katie's shoulder. "Nah, I don't think so." The body guard said moving over for the three underage girls. "Our friends too." Serena said slyly sliding a dollar bill into the guys hand continues to speak before he could look down as the three boys emerged from the limo. "Thanks hun." Serena said blasting a beautiful smile that no one had ever been able to ignore especially a horny man. "Okay okay. She really is good for something." Nate said to Noah as they walked into the bouncy New York City club their young eyes light up. "good for two things." Nate continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Rivers Edge

Rivers Edge

**Chapter Six**

The sun was high in the sky and it seemed much earlier then possible. Though the tall sky scrappers were now fading into the distant and more country like views of small suburbs and trees were nearing, the ability to think clearly on the few hours of sleep that the Knights Ridge kids got last night was inapplicable.

It was quiet as the small black limo drove down the high away from the loud New York City and towards a place much more familiar, and the awkward silence of endearing wonderance was killing any high left inside of the younger Scott's. "Did you have a good time son?" Mr. Scott asked looking at his son whose Caribbean blue eyes were steady staring straight ahead out towards the driver in the front seat.

"Yeah, yeah it was good to get out town." Noah Scott replied as he took a deep breath wishing he skipped the short lived nap last night when they got home from the clubs and took a shower. "Katherine how about you?" Katie Scott's eyes were barely open as she leant her head back her brunette bob resting against the comfort of the rest as she stared out at the scenery questioning weather she was still drunk or was now hung over. "Katie?" Mrs. Scott questioned as Noah quickly hit his sophomore sister in the spine allowing her to screech quietly as she nodded insistently.

"Good." Mr. Scott replied looking down at his shoes uncomfortably. "Can you pull over?" Katie abruptly questioned sitting bolt right up. "Huh?" "Please!" The driver suddenly came to a Holt causing the car to move forward as inertia took time to pull it back to its upright position as Katie Scott bolted from the car and began to dry heave over the metal bar running down the side of the high way until she began to throw up again, still wearing Nate's sweatshirt.

"Is she aright?" Her parents asked Noah cautiously. "Kate just stayed up all night last night with Serena and Charlotte. Her bodies probably just reacting from the lack of sleep and food." Noah quickly recovered crossing his arms as the loud noises of cars rushing by and his little sister heaving over the side of the road made him feel his own stomach rush up his throat.

"Noah do not pass your latest habits onto your younger sister." Mr. Scott demanded. "Your little stunts will do no good on a young impressionable girl like Katie. It's bad enough she hangs out with you and your friends all the time."

"They're her friends too." Noah muttered as Katie was still leaning over the metal railing. "Don't back talk me!" His father responded allowing him to roll his eyes.

It wasn't too far away from the Scott's non-moving car was there one that was moving much more quickly with much more annoyed hung over tones inside. "Oh wasn't that hotel just magnificent." Jane Foster-Allen cried from inside of the black extra length mustang beinging driven by their newly employed driver by whom else except Serena Allen's gold digging step mother.

"It was very nice." Mr. Allen replied with a slight smile on his face as he flipped through a magazine on his lap. "Very nice. I heard you last night knocking on a door sis." Tag Foster said turning to his step-sister spraying harsh stench marijuana into her face. "Knocking?" Serena replied running her freshly manicured hand through her blonde hair yawning. "Yes around four o'clock in the morning, over and over, and over again." Tag smiled her trimmed down five o'clock shadow making Serena itchy. She obviously off her game as she popped an Advil in her mouth, her navy blue eyes widening as she swallowed.

"Shut up asshole." She said ramming her elbow into his stomach as her father and step mothers eyes were too engrossed with each other to give another blending families speech. "Maybe we can have our own little party sometime." Tag said crossing one leg over the other. "We do live in the house sis, and hey hitting the sheets with you might not seem so bad after a few hits." "Dad!" Serena cried reawakening him from the evil spell Jane Foster-Allen seemed to be placing on him again. "When's the divorce?"

Along the side of the high way two familiar looking Knights Ridge kids were ridding along the Metro North, speeding by those cars moving at above the speed limit and approaching their next stop somewhere along the Connecticut line and away from Manhattan.

The train car seemed to be more wobbly this time back then going there. Though it was quiet and unfilled the train causing turbulation to the extreme. Charlotte-Marie Myers sat with her legs straight out in front of her, playing with her long brunette hair. "I think I may cut it." She said looking down at her split ends. "Fantastic." A second voice responded looking over at her taking a break from the ever changing scenery.

Nate Westerfeld yawned as Charlotte pulled her hair up to her shoulder giving her friend a questioning look. "Too short?" "It looks good long." Nate responded arguably. "Well maybe ill start going tanning in Hartford." She said dropping her hair back to its normal length. "Because the sun by the river isn't good enough?" Charlotte rolled her eyes. "What's with the sudden need for change Marie?" She grumbled. "Stop calling me that." The train came to a slowing stop. "You can pass that along to Noah too."

As the train sped up again Charlotte Myers laughed slightly looking at Nate as he stared down at his crotch with disappointment. "Why didn't you leave with your parents?" He took a moment to finally look up at her and answer. "They left at the same time I finally went to sleep, took my shit and left me a note saying they were going to pick up Honor this morning."

"Where's _your_ father princes." Nate continued crossing his arms. "He has a big trial coming up this week. He didn't come into the city." He nodded. "But you must have fun posing for playgirl last night." Charlotte said laughing hysterically. "Huh?" Nate muttered as he closed his eyes sinking down into the dirty leather chair.


	7. Chapter 7

Rivers Edge

Rivers Edge

**Chapter Seven**

Knights Ridge was quiet Sunday evening all the big spenders back from Manhattan and all those who stayed by the river calming down from a long party. The Scott house was especially quiet every member hidden away in some other part of the mansion, secluded from the world around.

Katie Scott sat in the bathroom she shared with her brother; the door locked sinking into the antique replica bathtub, bubbles filling up the tub up to her neck.

There was a knock on the door and she squirmed as the door from her side of the hall opened. "It's just me." Nate Westerfeld said entering the lavish bathroom scratching the back of his neck. "I didn't know you were coming over." Katie responded sinking further into the tub. "I'm actually here to see Noah." "Oh."

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright after last nights escapades?" Nate said resting his hand the tub trying to be obvious she his girlfriends naked body just underneath the water, though it wasn't working very well. "Escapades Nate?" Katie responded joking. "I'm fine, the headache subsided and I only threw up once this morning." The model like teenage stood up after rushing his hand through the water. "I should be asking you the same thing you were the one taking over as a taxi driver." "Huh?" Katie Scott just widened her Caribbean blue eyes a hush smile across her soft skin. "Ill say bye before I leave." He said quickly backing away from the bathtub before he lost control.

"No." Nate Westerfeld called as he closed the bathroom door that entered into Kate's brother room next door. "Nate?" Noah Scott said yawning as he flipped through the channels on the television set. "Man I need to ask you something." He said sitting down on the couch in great despair rubbing his eyes harshly with his hands. "Yeah? Cause I'm kind of busy" "watching an infomercial?" Noah rolled his eyes and stood up only wearing a pair of boxers.

"Last night I was having a little sexual trouble." "Oh come on, I thought I told you not to talk about sex with my little sister." Nate nodded in response. "It's not about her... man have you ever had a little trouble filling up? Stacking the shelf?" Noah continued to look at his best friend oddly as he pulled a pair of sweatpants around his muscular waste. "I couldn't get hard last night! And we fucked anyway and I'm freaking out."

Noah shook he shoulders violently as if rolling something disgusting off his body. "Do you know how fucked up you were last night?" Nathanial shook his head looking down at the ground. "You paid a taxi driver to let you drive, ran into a bus and decided you were superman and had to save someone else. You had a naked photo shoot for playgirl, danced on top of the hotels pool table singing a song from rent and apparently fucked my sister with a floppy dick." Nate was smiling dumbly as if he suddenly was very proud of his antics.

"That's what everyone is talking about." He replied. "I'm sure there is only so much alcohol one person can have before they can function properly." "Well it's just kind of killing my manhood." Noah smiled almost laughed as he crossed his arms over his god like chest. "I'm  
assuming she didn't notice?" "Did you see your sister last night? She was crazy as I remember."

Noah picked up the remote again and began flickering through the stations. "I'm sure it was just a flook." "Well in that case what song did I sing from rent?" "I don't know man the one that talks about bi sexual and transgender."

Not too far down the road further away from the river that ran through the middle of Knights Ridge the towns reigning goddess was sitting in an extravagantly decorated room several dresses filled with tool and obnoxious floral patterns. "The party isn't far." Jane Foster-Allen cried as she stared down at two identical looking dresses. "It's like three weeks away I think you can choose from one of these extremely similar ugly dresses later without me."

"These aren't for me Hun. They're for you." Serena rolled her eyes. "They're nice aren't they sis?" Tag Foster said from behind placing his two hands on his step sister's shoulder. "If your ten and shop at Wal-Mart." Serena said getting up pulling her blonde hair into a pony tail. "What's the matter with Wal-Mart?" Jane questioned as Serena headed towards the bedrooms door. "Nothing if you're a black hic." She smiled. "You should try it Jane. Overalls and a banjo might suit you."

In one of the most prestigious mansions of Knights Ridge Charlotte-Marie Myers walked through the hallways and rooms unable to stay still. Somehow she just wasn't tired and the usually welcomed boredom became bothersome.

"Daddy do you need some help?" she asked knocking on her father's office door. Mr. Myers looked up smiling at his only daughter. "Charlotte, do you remember Mr. Davis?" A man in his early thirties stood up from the chair his green eyes shinning as he reluctantly held out his hand. "Nice to see you again Marie." Lucky Davis said pulling back his hand and brushing it against his five o'clock shadow.

"You said you wanted to help?" Mr. Myers said sitting down Charlotte slowly retracting from the situation her shinning eyes decaying and everything she took and changed in the past year retracting all the same. "I think ill just go for a walk. I'm getting kind of tired." She said ruffling her straight across bangs in their proper place. "Charlotte was in Manhattan all weekend." "Oh is that so." Lucky said cracking a small smile. "Well we all deserve a treat, within reason." And it wasn't hard for Charlotte to feel her old somewhat reclusive and up tight ways return as his green eyes stared at her and the rush of the past year returning to this senior and suddenly it was like nothing changed at all. Except everything had.


	8. Chapter 8

Rivers Edge

Rivers Edge

**Chapter Eight**

The town was filled with angst on the next Monday morning. The halls busy with chatter and gossip as if nothing had changed but somehow in someway everything always changed. The spring air was becoming stiff and the hint of summer rushed through the halls causing the rush of summer syndrome and the need for the ending of high school years for some or a harder grip on the past four years for others.

Knights Ridge Predatory school was in session as two well known faces were quietly being watched in hushed whispers her blonde hair reaching down her shoulders as the god and godess of Knights Ridge canoodled between the library's book cases. "So do you think that black and blue mark healed yet?" Serena Allen giggled as she moved in for another soft kiss on her plump perfect lips. "I don't know maybe you can check later." A second voice replied with a sexy voice.

"So what now?" Noah Scott said pulling away still smiling. "What do you mean?" Serena replied her navy blue eyes calming from the high she seemed to be on, the high she was usually on. "Well it's been a little over three weeks. Are you going to run away again?" "Me! No you've got to be kidding me." Noah shook his head biting his bottom lip to hide the shinning white teeth.

"Run away? You've got to be the fast runner I've ever seen. You do run cross country." Serena continued giggling softly. "Serena half way through Cabo you broke up with me because you thought I got drunk without you and made out with Liv Kelly." Noah huffed as he crossed his arms. "You did!" "Run faster little girl."

"I know I totally agree." A model like face said nodding back and forth his voice distant and annoyed. It was obvious that his sparkling eyes and perfect muscles were somewhere else. "I'm sorry I've been talking a lot haven't I?" Lorelei Miller said her freckled skin sparkling still from her spring break Cabo tan. "I know. I totally agree." "Shut up Natie." She continued slapping Nate Westerfeld on the arm as they walked down the silent hallway carrying two stacks of papers. "Is there a reason you volunteered us to carry these down to the office?" "Because I wanted to." Nate rolled his eyes.

"Okay why _me_?" Lorelei simply giggled as if she was some young child. "How was the playgirl shoot?" "You're just jealous you didn't get to see this." Nate continued balancing the paperwork in one hand as lifted up his shirt. "Oh yes..." Lorelei said trying to hide her truth as the papers pounded to the ground.

"Shit." Nate said dropping to the ground Lorelei following him as they picked up the papers. "How are you and Kate?" "Were good. She's...?" Nate immediately regretted his falter; his rare slip was immediately picked up by Lore as they rose to their feet once again.

"Did you guys get a fight, because Katie didn't seem upset, although she didn't seem...?" "Herself!" Nate piped to his own surprise. The orange county newbie nodded. "It just seems like something's bothering her, but she won't talk to me." "I'm sorry Nate, maybe she just needs some time to herself." The two continued down the hallway in silence as if Lorelei for once had made sense. "No obnoxious advice, no baby talk or lecturing." "Not today." She said with a smile.

The silence was like a comfort as Katie Scott sat alone in the library at a desk staring down at her notebook that had a small pamphlet she was reading hidden in the middle. Her oversized boobs beinging covered by her boyfriend Nate's large sweatshirt again nearly clearing out her ambitious body instead of her usual flaunt.

"Hey!" a familiar voice said nearing the library desk and chair making the youngest jump and slam her notebook shut out of fear. "Oh Hi Charlotte." She said looking up at the pale senior her dark brunette hair looking perfectly straight and her entire appearance without a flaw. "Noah and Serena are hiding out over there" she said more calmly as she pointed behind her. "Actually I think I rather talk to you if you don't mind, Serena will just tell me I told you so... again."

"Did Nate tell you about uh, my friend Lucky Davis?" Charlotte asked as she took a seat across from Kate as the big breasted brunette slowly nodded making an apologetic face. "That's alright, but I... what would you say if I said he raped me?" "I would say you were lying." Katie responded with her own question in voice. "But what would everyone else say?" Charlotte continued a glimmer in her eye and slightly evil stare that had never been seen before.

"Charlotte are you saying you're going to tell everyone that Lucky raped you, after all this time? For what? It's been over a year." Charlotte nodded looking around the library smoothly. "I just I saw him the other day." Charlotte said ignoring the fact that it was in her very own house, pretending it was just some flook in the middle of the street. "I know it's been a long time, but what he did… I guess I started thinking about it again. You're probably right." Katie nodded as she hugged her notebook close to her chest. "What's the chance of you seeing him again he won't seek you out if you don't him?"

Katie's eyes lingered out the library windows into the hall as her boyfriend Nate and the new O.C. Babe walked by her laugh obnoxious as it echoed down the hall and suddenly a rush of jealously came over Katie. "Ill be right back." She called getting up from the table running out to the hallway. "Hey Kate." He said juggling to kiss her and not drop the stack of papers again.

"Nate can I talk to you a minute... Oh hi Lorelei." Nathanial Westerfeld nodded as he quietly piled his folders on the youngest Millers. "Is something the matter?" Katie's face turned a slight shade of red as they walked the opposite way Lorelei Miller looking backward with a jealous grin. "No no, everything's fine I... I just missed you." "Really?" Nate seemed geinually surprised if anything his sophomore girlfriend seemed to be pulling away lately not chasing him down the hallway because they hadn't seen each other.

"I love you." She said leaning forward pressing her sweet Chanel Vamp lipglosed lips on him and pulled away filling up with emotion. "I know I don't say enough but I do." "It's alright." Nate said still filled with a great amount of surprise. "I love you too Kate." She smiled feeling better then she had in days like every problem had floated away when it reality nothing had changed and very real problem was sitting on her shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

Rivers Edge

Rivers Edge

**Chapter Nine**

It was mid Friday afternoon and the week had sailed along smoothly, as smooth a Knights Ridge sails with its rocky river running down the middle of the small rich town and the over sexed, drunk teens who morphed around it. Things were always changing but people were too immune to it.

The music was blaring loud from one of the tall trees up above hiding in one of the quickly made tree houses, probably the most work any of the Knights Ridge kids had done in their past eighteen years. It was worth it, until the next fragile item came crashing down as it had earlier that day leaving the kids with one more broken speaker.

"Charlotte get your bony ass up here!" Serena called down to her best friend who for once and only might have been more drunk then she. "Mhm." Charlotte-Marie Myers said downing vodka shot as she looked up at the blonde bombshell smiling down at her. "Hold on." she continued as she dropped her brand new Chanel flats she had gotten at a trunk sale in Manhattan early in the morning to cure the hang over blues.

Charlotte jumped up grabbing on to Serena's hands as she leaned down over the fencing marked around the tree house. "Shit!" the brunette cried as she fell onto the flimsy wooden floor. The two friends erupted in a sincere drunken laughter as Serena popped open a third champagne bottle. "Darling you're looking gorgeous." She said in a British accent. "No gorgeous you look darling." Once again they erupted in a fit of giggles. "Charlotte!" an obnoxiously dumb voice called up from woodsy floor.

Both Serena and Charlotte rolled over on their stomachs and looked down at Reagan South who was staring up with his empty doe brown eyes. "Hun?" He asked again as the brunette and blonde hair mixed together as the wind blew across the river. "Girls only." Serena bellowed tipping the champagne bottle over the flooring of the tree house. "Hey guys..." One of the first underclassmen to arrive called up to the two seniors.

"Shit." Katie Scott said jumping back at the champagne poured down her back soaking in Nate Westerfelds sweatshirt that she had seemed to be wearing for days. "Sorry Kate!" Serena said standing up on her knees. "It's alright." She replied with a smile looking dimly down at the wet hoodie.

As Katie walked away towards her boyfriend who she could see sitting on the other end of the cove merging herself around the groups of people she could still hear Charlotte-Marie and Serena yelling down to Reagan, Charlottes dumb boyfriend.

As Lorelei Miller saw the oncoming sophomore her bright white smile faded as her pale freckled skin shinned. And while for once Nathanial Westerfeld didn't look like he was about to slit his wrists every time Lorelei spoke or let one breath past her shimmering lips his face noticeably light up as he felt his girlfriends lips on his cheek and her soft sexy voice whisper: "hi Natie." In his ear.

"Kate!" he said turning around only slightly drunk as he tugged on her hand allowing her slim body to fall onto his lap and kissed her passionately making it completely clear that Lorelei had become just another memory. "How much have you had to drink?" Katie replied giggling as she rested her palms on his smooth neck brushing her fingers back and forth on his skin. "I'm straight. Promise."

Nate smiled as his fingers felt damp as he ran his hands along his best friends sisters back. "Jesus what did you do to this thing?" He asked laughing slightly as Katie shrugged. "Don't you want to take it off its warm?" Katie shook her head I only have a bra on underneath." "That's alright!" he said with almost too much enthusiasm. "Yeah that does sound good." A fellow senior said from behind the two his eyes bugging out of his sockets. "And so does your balls up your ass but that's your choice Danny." Nate said keeping composure.

There was a loud sound from behind the two as there were few sounds of horror and those of relief while there were still those who hadn't noticed the Knights Ridge godess crashing to the ground a champagne glass in hand. A familiar looking face rushed to her side his Caribbean blue eyes matching to Katie Scott's apparent as she arrived hanging on Nathanial's back.

"Jesus Christ." Serena Allen moaned as she released the champagne bottle from her hand her deep navy blue eyes closed as she winced in pain. "Is she alright No?" Charlotte called down as she reluctantly looked down at the scene from the slightly smaller tree house. Noah Scott knelt down next to the blonde brushing the hair away from her face, "are you alright?" "You guys need to make shit better." She cried as Noah slowly lifted her up into his arms like a decaying corpse. "Are you sure you're alright?" Noah asked again looking deep into her eyes.

She nodded a bright smile as he softly kissed her drunken lips as two feet began to press down on his shoulders. "Stay still Noah!" Charlotte cringed as she finally sat down her legs resting on her best friend's stomach as Noah held strong carrying the two girls. "Can we play chicken or something?" Charlotte said holding out her hand to Katie's as herself and Nate neared the threesome.

"No more falling!" Both Noah and Nate made a devilish grin their eyes connecting as they went running towards the rapid moving river not twenty feet from where they were standing all three girls screaming as they could feel the boys grasps around them falter as they hit the water the cold fast it sucking them in as the sun rose above them and the water whisked them into a state of ecstasy time stood still.


	10. Chapter 10

Rivers Edge

Rivers Edge

**Chapter Ten**

The later it got the more people who seemed to arrive and things as of late down by the river had only escalated the alcohol continued to flow and those in tow continued to swish this way and that, as the moon rose over head and the party really got started.

Knights Ridge had started the summer season early the royalty were ready to overuse their recourses and pull a Marie Antoinette. It was dark by the time Noah Scott had emerged from the rough river the rest of his friends not too far behind dripping wet.

Their designer jeans were hanging low around their waists and their shirts taking hold of their slim bodies as the river water slowly dripped to the ground and those who had followed the five some into the river were exiting too or still fooling around under the moon. "I need a drink." Noah Scott announced as he dragged a slugging blonde behind him by the hand.

"Don't forget me too!" Serena Allen added in a high chipper voice as she tossed her hair into a bun at the back of her head. "You're not exactly forgettable Serena." She smiled as she kissed his lips softly and slunk into a lawn chair someone had put out. "Ugh my back." She cringed as she stood a long sip from the bottle Noah had handed her. "That must mean time for two drinks." Noah rolled his eyes and tossed her another beer.

Noah's younger sister slowly rolled up to the two chairs where the god and godess of Knights Ridge were sitting. Her short brunette hair looked almost perfect for being thrown in the freezing river as it was pulled back into a pony tail. But the sweatshirt she was wearing had stretched out from the water and was hanging down past her short shorts. "Aren't you freezing with that thing on?" Noah barked as his sophomore sister neared the pair.

Although it seemed that everyone was wet Katie's top was seeping with water while Serena was nearly dry. "I don't have anything else to put on." She murmured as she sat down on the table where a few beer bottles were left her arms crossed. "Natie be a good boyfriend and give her your shirt." Serena beamed with a smile. Nate Westerfeld rolled his eyes as he grabbed a beer next to Katie. "Isn't it time for you run along to the corner now Serena." Nate said as he swallowed the beer and motioned with his hands out towards the street.

Serena scowled as she opened up her second bottle. "Do you want my shirt? I have a t shirt on underneath?" Katie waited a moment reluctant to change out of the oversized sweatshirt. "Maybe give this thing a chance to be washed." "Fine." She murmured narrowing her Caribbean blue eyes not welcoming her boyfriend's slight dig. Nate slowly unbuttoned his Marc Jacobs button down shirt and handed it to Katie.

She reappeared from behind the darkened tree the sweatshirt in hand still dripping with water. And while as expected the shirt was slightly tight around her size double D breasts but not expected was around her formally perfect flat stomach too. And while the extra weight appeared no where except her stomach and was mostly unnoticeable under the dark lighting Nate thought it was cute. The man had fallen in love and nothing could pick him up now.

Closer to the water two dark bodies were sitting on a rock their lips meeting perfectly like two hummingbirds. Charlotte-Marie Myers hands engrossed around her boyfriend Reagan a former nobody who became a somebody with her help. And although he was dumb and rarely understood what she said only staring at her with his wide doe eyes he was entertaining enough for the time beinging but they were quickly interrupted as to her own surprise Charlotte's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she asked giggling as she wiped the corners of Reagan's South's lip that was emerged in lipstick. "Marie?" he heart thumped as she stood up from the rock her clothes still slightly dripping. "Yeah?" she said again with angst as she began walking towards the further end of the woods toward the road. "I got to take this." She cried a few words too familiar to her friends even in a drunken state.

Serena smiled slightly and rolled her eyes too lazy to see what the matter was while on the other hand Noah saw a reason to stand up and slowly followed Charlotte's path.

"Why are you calling me?" she huffed as she saw two headlights sitting near the curb. "Your father said you were at a party down here." "Why..." "Just come to that car." Lucky Davis quickly hung up the phone and she walked towards the car cautiously. His green eyes glimmered as the dark brunette reached the car window his five o'clock shadow slimed down slightly. "Hi Marie." Charlotte's words clamped up as she crossed her arms.

"I don't want to ruin your fun." Lucky continued a slight smile. "But I just want to make sure we won't have any trouble that ill be working with your father again." Charlotte smile sarcastically leaning over the car. "What do you have another fuck buddy?" he laughed as if they were just having a casual conversation avoiding Charlottes revenge ridden tone.

"I'm very happy." "With your wife and kids." Lucky broke into another sarcastic smile. "Don't push me with more empty threats Ms. Myers." Charlotte took a deep breath and locked eyes with him. He slowly put his hand on her arm as if it was a sign of endearment. "Don't touch me again." She said whipping her hand back. "Or those threats won't be so empty." Lucky rolled his eyes. "Ill tell_ everyone _your raped me."

Charlotte could hardly believe these words were falling from her own mouth. "I'll tell everyone that the rich Hartford man, with a wife and kids forced an underage high school junior into sex one night when her father wasn't home. I'll bring you to court, and I will rid you of every happiness you had left. This isn't an empty threat Mr. Davis."

The older man almost burst into laughter. "You can't commit purdgery, don't make this harder for you." "I can do whatever I want Lucky."

Lucky Davis shuffled into his seat still not taking her serious which might had been his biggest problem, Charlotte didn't want to be mistaken as a stupid little girl anymore like he had done in the past she was smarter now, more experienced. "I suggest you leave my fathers firm." He grunted and cursed under he breath before speeding off, leaving the bright headlights only something in the back of the Knights Ridge seniors memory as she turned around to see Noah Scott looking almost as stunned as she was. And perhaps everyone else?


	11. Chapter 11

Rivers Edge

Rivers Edge

**Chapter Eleven **

The flowers were in full bloom as this early May day began, as the morning sun created a slight sparkle along the river that ran through the middle of Knights Ridge. It was early as Serena Allen walked down the side of the street her Marc Jacobs bag slung around her shoulder on one side and a hot coffee in her other hand.

Her long legs were walking sternly down the road, as if she were a model as they stuck out from a short jersey Alice and Olivia dress and at the same time she attempted to put on a fresh coat of her Chanel lipstick. Behind her she could hear the breeze of a car slowing down close to her slim body but insticantly knew who it was.

The white SAAB came to a complete stop as the drivers side window rolled down as Serena hung her torso inside looking down over at four Caribbean blue eyes staring straight at her blonde hair. "Hi guys." She said with a bright smile as Noah Scott leaned forward kissing her on the lips with ease.

"Want a ride?" He asked as Serena looked out at the road ahead of her. "Nah, I'm okay." She said letting out a deep breath. "What happened to your car?" "Apparently Tags fixing it." She continued scratching her head. "Although it's no where to be seen as of Saturday night." She smiled as Noah began to shift getting ready to pull away. "Have fun walking?" He questioned as he pulled up his emergency break. "Wait! I'll walk with you." The youngest Scott said jumping from the passenger's seat and slamming the door shut.

"You will?" Serena questioned as Noah slowly pulled away leaving the two girls walking down the side of the main road of the small town. Katie Scott nodded as she was seen wearing her boyfriends Nate's much worn sweatshirt that now dry and cleaned over the weekend. "You had sex with Nate right?"

As Serena drank from her coffee mug she almost spit it up as Katie crossed her arms. "Yeah but that was, it, that… that was another life time." Serena said waiting a moment fumbling her words. And as Katie opened her mouth again she quickly dropped it as they walked in silence. "Serena? Have you ever thought that maybe…?" "Katie is there something you need to tell me? I promise I wont tell anyone is that is what your trying to get at." Serena said sweetly.

Katie smiled apolitically. "I need a ride somewhere. And I would ask Charlotte since she has a car but she seems to have her own shit to be dealing with" Serena cocked her head to one side "What...uh…Sure Kate, where?" The double D sized breast sophomore took a deep breath. "I have a check up…"

The parking lot surrounding Knights Ridge Preparatory School was busy as Noah Scott pulled into a parking space quickly catching the eye of his best friend. "No-Ah!" Nate Westerfeld called obnoxiously as he saw the Caribbean blue god walk by him as he was leaning against his own car.

Nate waved his hand with annoyance as Noah veered towards his friend. "Where is your sister?" "Walking to school with Serena?" He questioned as they began walking towards the school's doors. "What so they can get raped? Don't you care about them at all?" "This is Knights Ridge isn't it? Not Bridgeport or something." Nate rolled his eyes. "Same thing, Man."

"Why are they walking anyway?" he spat looking behind him with wide sad eyes. "I don't know Katie said she had something to ask her." Nate grunted under his breath and scratched the back of his neck. "Hey kiddies." A familiar voice said as a long haired black beauty floated to Nate's side. "Hi Lore." He mumbled still waiting to cross upon a second pair of Caribbean blue eyes. "I would prefer not to be called a kiddy." Noah replied with a chip on his shoulder.

"Alright doll." Noah rolled his eyes. "You do realize you're seventeen and not seventy don't you. And _don't_ have any kids." Lorelei Miller laughed gently not noticing Noah's angry tone. "Were all going to have kids someday?" Nate cracked a smile for once finding it refreshing that she didn't pick up on a hint of sarcasm or rudeness on her freckled face.

"Yeah _someday_ is the operative word." Nate added. "I'm not having kids till the last possible moment. The day that who ever I'm fucking can't wait any longer or her eggs fry will be when I have another carbon copy of myself running around." Noah shook his head. "You don't think like that man." Lorelei frowned. "Who ever you're fucking. What about marriage?" Nate growled finding her annoyance creeping up on him again.

"I'm sure one day ill wake up and have the wedding blues but I'm eighteen years old a baby, a marriage that would ruin me. Getting out of this shithole, that's what you should be thinking about Lore." Nate finished. "Hey Serena." Noah blasted as he felt her soft lips on his cheek. Nate turned around to see Katie wrapped in his sweatshirt white as a ghost. "Hi hun." He said tugging his arm around her. "Getting out and my girlfriend that's all I need to worry about."

"I bet Kate wants to get married and have kids." Lorelei pressed with a smile hiding her jealousy. "Yeah I guess." Katie Scott mumbled as she dug her face into Nate's model body. Serena interlaced her fingers with Katie's older brother as the five some stopped in the nook of the busy high school hallway. "Want to hang out later?" Nate asked as the two sat pressed against the wall as he watched the O.C. newbie walk away. "I can't."

Katie mustered as she grabbed his hand tighter. "I'm going into Hartford with Serena." "I'll come along." Nate replied enthusiastically. "No!" his shinning eyes began to question his girlfriend as Serena lent out from further down the wall replying "its a girls trip Natie and last time I checked you have a dick." "Yeah well you would know best of what they look like." Serena rolled her eyes. "I would hope you would know what your own penis looks like."

"I thought your car broke?" Noah questioned Serena Allen as Katie rested her head on Nate Westerfelds shoulder again. "I can borrow my fathers can't I?" she replied sarcastically. Noah dropped the subject and stood up quickly. "I got to get to class." Serena said getting up. "Walk me darling?" she said her navy blue eyes beaming as Noah grabbed on to her outstretch hand like a dog begging for a bone.

"Are you alright?" Nate asked looking down at his sophomore girlfriend. "I'm fine..." she replied exasperated as she lifted her head off his shoulder."Are you sure." "I...yeah."

Downstairs in Knights Ridge preparatory school a brunette beauty was sitting in the nurse's office swinging her legs back and forth on the floor. Her bangs were hanging down to her eyes and her make up dissuffled but still a quiet smile on her face.

"Charlotte it's alright to tell me what's bothering you, what happens in here stays in here." Mrs. Stevens cooed as continued to stare at the senior.

"But I don't want to say something until I'm absolutely sure." Charlotte-Marie Myers said frankly whimpering. "Charlotte..." The nurse said with annoyance. "I think... Mrs. Stevens my dads P.R. Executive he... he... I think he might have..." "Did your father's employee touch you inappropriately?" Charlotte paused for a moment her heart racing a million miles a minute and her own sense of herself floating away, was she really doing this? "He raped me!...oh god." She cried and for once the whole conversation real tears streaming down her face.


End file.
